Sirius' List
by ShedonCooperPhD
Summary: Sirius ponders about why and who made, his life hell, so he writes a list of all the people he hates. Sister one-shot to my other story Dear Fanfiction writers, but can be read alone.


**Okay here it is Sirius' list of people he hates a per mentioned from my other story Dear fanfiction writers. **

It was another day at 12 Grimmauld place. Moony was out with the wolves seeing where their loyalties lie, Dora was on an auror mission and other people were on missions and such leaving me alone with Keacher. I was bored and slightly depressed thinking about where the hell my life wrong and all the people that caused it. It started around Harry's first birthday I guess, There was a traitor in the of order and the noose was tightening dangerously over our group of friends. A lot of people thought it was Remus because he was a werewolf and I am ashamed to admit it but I thought the same too. Then when

Sirius Orion Black's List of 10 Absolute; Abhorrent, Appalling, Atrocious, Awful, Beastly, Dangerous, Desperate, Dire, Disastrous, Disturbing, Dreaded, Dreadful, Extreme, Fearful, Frightful, Ghastly, Gruesome, Harrowing, Hateful, Hideous, Horrendous, Horrid, Horrifying, Inconvenient, Loathsome, Monstrous, Obnoxious, Odious, Offensive, Petrifying, Poor, Repulsive, Revolting, Rotten, Serious, Severe, Shocking, Unfortunate, Unnerving, Unpleasant, Unwelcome, Vile, Bitchy, Creepy, Deplorable, Detestable, Disgusting, Execrable, Gross, Horrible, Invidious, Lousy, Nasty, Nauseating, Pesky, Pestiferous, Repellent, Repugnant, No Good Stinky People of All Time.

1) Voldemort, Its his fault that James and Lily are dead, Harry grew up with abusive relatives (Damn Dursleys) Pettigrew went dark, etc...

2) Pettigrew, we would have given our lives to him and he repays us by betraying Lily and James to Voldemort. May he rot in hell.

2) (tied) The Black family (minus Andy and Dora) Their stupid pureblood supremacy made me sick, once they found out I was a Gryffindor, they started hashing up emotional abuse. Bellatrix tried to curse me on more than one occasion and they turned Regulus dark.

4)Snape, Merlin, where to begin, I hate his guts, not only was he a slimy slytherin but he also tended to curse us during our school year. He favours the slytherin house and always gives Harry detentions, he IS(not was) a Death Eater!! He was the reason Lily and James were targeted in the first place.

5) Bartimus Crouch Senior. He sent me to Azkaban with out a trial. He took away the little life I would have had.

6)The Dursleys. Its no secret that I greatly care for my godson and anyone who makes his life hell is on my hit list too. The Dursleys treated him like a house elf and are always telling him how worthless he is.

7) Death Eaters, they are some of the most sick and twisted vile humans to walk the earth. The things they have to do to get the mark makes me shudder, another reason I hate Severus Snape. Thy kill and maim the innocent for fun and most have no regrets.

8)Dementors, they are some of the foulest creatures alive, they suck out your soul and painfully

make you relive the worst memories of your life leaving you with emotional scares that will never heal. The only reason they are not higher is the fact that while in Azkaban they taught me something, I was just a carefree innocent (relatively of course) child trying to fight an adult war.

9)Dumbledore. I know he's like the greatest wizard of our time but still not only did he not push for a trail when if it was Snape for example he would have, he sent Harry to the Dursleys when in the will Lily and James clearly stated in no circumstances Harry should live at the Dursleys.

10) Me, like I said earlier I was a child and was way over my head in the war, some of the mistakes I made I will never truly forgive myself for. If I was selfish when I suggested changing secret keepers not wanting to be trusted with the lives of my friends in my hand. Some of the pranks I played at Hogwarts were cruel and for that sometimes I truly hate myself.

After competing the list I felt much better than I have in a long time. Some scares may never heal but writing this helped me in a way that I can't even describe. I never truly got over the death of Lily and James, being arrested the day after they died and writing this has helped me grieve.

**What do you think? Heavy stuff I know but this is how I see Sirius in OoTP. Haven't started the next chap of Dear Fanfiction writer because I wanted to do this first. Review!! till next time.**


End file.
